Gentle Flying
by be my freind
Summary: Seto had always been a cold hearted person. Something changes his life forever and yet, it comes in the smallest shape of hope. Can Seto really love another creature? And what does Seto's boyfriend say about it? Seto X Yami Hint of Jou X Seto Please Read
1. A promise

_Enjoy reading! _

_Yami/Seto_

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh_

Chapter 1

It seemed no matter how many times the brunette promised to work less, the more he found himself drawn to the bright screen of his lap top and his leather seat at his desk. It wasn't like he was uncomfortable. The black leather office seat was flexible to allow the blue eyed male to lean back and stretch if needed. Plus, the coffee mug right beside his lap top, had managed to keep him awake for 3 extra hours. As long as their was a working coffee pot, there was no reason to stop. Coffee enables him to work the long hours, even though his doctor said it isn't the great for his health.

Seto Kaiba's eyes fell to the corner of his lap top to check the time. 2:21 AM. He muttered a soft curse, massaging the space between his eye brows. If he quit now, who would finish the document? He could leave it for tomorrow, but that would just cause his schedule to fall one day behind. Grabbing his coffee cup, he looked inside. No more coffee. It would give him a reason to rest his eyes. He wheeled his chair back to give him enough room to stand. The light in the office was off. He made his way to the wall and flicked a switch. Above him, all the lights flickered on, which cause the brunette to mutter curse. He squinted at the light but soon his eyes adjusted and he continued with filling his coffee mug. After adding the grounded coffee and hot water, he managed to make himself black coffee, the way he preferred it. The lights were flicked off as he made his way back to the lap top.

Seto was a very attractive man. Silky brunette hair was always styled in a perfect manner and his proper posture gave him the look of a gentlemen. He spoke with a deep voice, that felt rich against the ear. He was always suited well in fine clothes and represented his company well. Money was also an attraction to many women and men who would fall head over heels if Seto glanced at them. But at work, the man was a cold hearted bastard that needed to keep everyone in line and to reveal his power to every competitor

He paused to examine the windows over looking city of Tokyo. Almost everyone was a sleep at this hour and yet, the lights never seemed brighter then tonight. He stared at a bright red glow just over the horizon of the city. It seemed so peaceful at night which was one of the reasons why he preferred to work at this hour. He was about to turn away, when he gave one last look at the red light. He raised a brow. Is the light coming at him? He smirked at the thought. 'Of course not. Don't be foolish. You're eyes haven't restored fully yet.' He thought a loud to himself, thinking it was rather amusing to think an orb of light was coming at him. He continued staring at it for a moment before shrugging and moving to his seat.

The seat seemed so uncomfortable now as if his legs knew it was time to remain seated for the next few hours. It seemed like a time to quit, but the freshly made coffee meant, 'Just one more hour.' He stared at the screen, scanning what he had done so far. Without noticing it, he was growing even more uncomfortable. The room seemed so stuffy. Seto sighed and got up one last time. Besides the wall windows behind the grand office, there was a few smaller window that can open and close when wanted. The blue eyed male moved to the window, glanced at the city again with a soft exhale, before opening the window.

The first breeze allowed his mind to clear. He gave a satisfied smile to himself before turning and walking off to allow more air into the room.

But before Seto could get 10 feet away from the window something buzzed right across his ear. A bright light was flying back and forth in his office! The blue eyed male watched the light with astounded eyes, not knowing what to make of it. The light fell over the brunette's desk, causing the neatly stacked paperwork to scatter along the floor. The CEO could barely move from astonishment.

The light moved towards the ceiling. Since there was no light in the room, whatever it was, cold not see the over hanging light in the room. There was a soft 'Ting!' before the light went out. It was too dark to see what actually fell until Seto's coffee mug splashed out coffee, spilling from the top.

The chaos ended. Everything grew silent. The sapphire eyed male watched for a moment. His eyes moved from the paperwork on the floor, to the open window, to the swaying light,t and then the coffee mug. The man moved to the window and closed it tightly. He left the paperwork on the ground as he picked up the coffee mug and headed into the bathroom. He placed the mug down to roll up his sleeves. He moved his hand over the coffee mug. What could the light possibly have been? He dumped the liquid out into the sink, his hand becoming covered with the caffeineated liquid in order to catch whatever was dropped into his drink.. He felt something drop into his hand. To his surprise, it wasn't heavy.

After the coffee was spilt completely, Seto finally could see what was in his hand. His eyes widened in shock. Either his eyes again were playing tricks on him or he was holding the unbelievable. A small person laid in his hand. The body fit perfectly on the palm on his left hand. It was unrealistic. It wasn't until after Seto realized wings attached to the coffee stained body that he realized what exactly was in his hand. A Fairy.

It laid in Seto's hand silently. The brunettes narrowed his eyes as he watched the fairy for breathing. It's chest wasn't moving at all. The burnette moved his finger along the fairy's chest. The fairy drowned in coffee. He gently pushed on the chest, then moved his finger to the stomach and gave a softer push. The fairy coughed a little, clearing its breathing tubes. A relieved look was planted on the CEO's face as he watched the fairy. The tiny creature still laid in the blue eyed male's palm as it tried to regain it's breath, still not aware of the human holding him. With Seto's free hand, he grabbed a small towel, that was hanging at the nearby rack, and soaked it with warm water. He gently soaked the fairy's body to wash away the coffee.

The cleansing washed away most of the coffee. The fairy had light skin and was dressed in a very exotic way. It had on long black boots up to it's knees and tight shorts that stopped before reaching mid thigh. The material hugged his curved, especially his back end area. For a upper top, he wore a black sleeveless shirt that stopped right above the belly button. Black gloves decorated the fairies hand up until the elbows. It's long ears were pierced with dark colored stones. The fairy had golden bangs that covers his face because his bangs were drenched from the water. Along with blonde bangs, the tiny creature had black and red spiked hair. And of course, the Fairies wings were long and petal like, with a crimson transparent color. But one was slightly torn from what seemed like a fight.

The fairy had stopped coughing when Seto had finished cleaning it. It had grabbed a hold of the towel with one hand as if to halt the human. With the free hand, the creature pushed his bangs away from his eyes and looked up at Seto. They were the beautiful color of wine and was bright and lively too. The fairy was beautiful and at the same time, had a sense of innocence to him.

But the moment ended when the Fairy moved out of Seto's palm and onto the counter top of the bathroom. "Human!" he cried out before fluttering it's wings. When flying failed he merely limped towards the faucet or something to hide behind.

Seto's brows furrowed as he scooped the fairy up, "Don't move too much. I think you might of hurt yourself-"

"Please, don't hurt me!" the fairy coward. He looked up at sapphire eyes with his own pleading eyes. That look was worse than Mokuba's 'puppy eyes'; Seto just couldn't resist them. "I won't hurt you, relax…" he gave a reassuring smile, "What is your name?" he asked softly.

The Fairy broke eye contact for a moment to examine his knee that was hurting, then his hand before finally saying, "Yami."

The brunette smiled, "What happened for you to come here, Yami?" he asked.

Yami stared innocently before moved closer to Seto's thumb. He moved his arms around it to hold. The CEO couldn't help but bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing out loud. "Well…I was flying towards my village when I was attacked and chased by bats. Those stupid animals managed to tear my wing. I couldn't find a place to hide. Then when I saw the opening, I knew I had to go in or else my wing would completely give out…" He was talking about Seto's window, of course.

The human nodded. Luckily he closed the window so the bats didn't enter the building. He looked up at the bathroom mirror a moment before seeing himself. He was a wreck. Bags had formed under his eyes, his skin was pale, and he seemed to have lost even more weight that made him seem unhealthy. He could use a break…

"Um…" Yami tried to catch the CEO's attention back down to his hand, "What's your name?" he asked with guiltless eyes. He was still holding the CEO's thumb in an embrace.

The male smiled and murmured, "Seto."

A smile formed on the fairy's face, "I like that name." he complimented.

The brunette smiled before moving away from the bathroom into the main room. Coffee was spilled on the carpet, papers everywhere, and some objects knocked over. It was a mess. He knew the custodians would clean the mess easily. The CEO set the fairy down on his desk, "Stay still while I collect my stuff." Seto said as he carefully placed his lap top in it's case, then transported it to his briefcase. After this, he turned away and moved to the coat rack, picking up a coat. There were a few coats left over from previous workdays, that were never taken home.

Yami watched silently before slowly rising to stand on his feet, "You're the first human I ever met in my lifetime. I didn't know humans were so nice."

As Seto pulled the coat over his jacket, he looked over his shoulder towards the fairy, "How long is your lifetime?" He couldn't believe the fairy had only met one human and the creature considered him as a someone who is 'nice'.

Yami tilted his head to one side to think, "I'm almost 216." he answered with a happy tone. "I'm younger than most of the fairies."

Seto walked back over and picked the fairy up, "I didn't know pixies live so long."

Suddenly, just like turning on a light, something changed. The fairy's eyes narrowed angrily, burning a blood colored. His wings buzzed loudly and he levitated out of Seto's hand, growing inches from his face, "Don't you ever call me a pixie! Pixies are arrogant and stuck-up! I am not a Pixie!" he snapped angrily. But he only was given three seconds of levitating, before his wings gave out and caused him to fall into Seto's hands, "Wha-" he said before being caught by the previous hand that had been holding him previously.

The brunette couldn't help but chuckle at the Fairy's attempt. "I won't call you Pixie again. Satisfied?"

The crimsoned eyed sprite smiled weakly and nodded, "Yes…" Then the fairy gave off a soft yawn, rubbing one of his eyes in a tired manner. Seeing this, Seto moved Yami into his jacket pocket, "Stay here for now." he said softly before grabbing his and briefcase. He heard a faint whisper from the pocket, "Thank you, Seto."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride home was silent. The street wasn't as busy at the hour. Blue eyes glanced at the time on he dashboard of his European black sport car. 2:32 AM. A red light appeared so Seto slowed the car to a stop. He took the chance to glance down at his pocket. He moved the flap apart, to see why had the fairy grown silent. A faint smile formed when he managed to see the tiny creature sleeping in a curled up ball. His bangs were covering his face and closed crimson eyes. His mouth was slightly parted to breathe.

Seto had been drained into the sight of the fairy, he missed his green light since no one was behind him to honk their horn. By the time Seto returned home it was 3: 09 AM. He carefully got out of his car, opening the back door to grab his suitcase. He put it in one hand, opposite from the pocket Yami was sleeping in. The brunette searched for his keys and opened the front door. It was a rather huge home. The door unlocking echoed throughout the entire mansion. Seto stepped in, kicking his shoes off soundlessly, making sure to neatly put them aside for the maid to pick up and put in the proper place.

Before he had a chance to awaken the fairy a voice pulled his attention towards the staircase. "You came home early." There was sarcasm in the voice.

Seto sighed, "Earlier then usual."

From the shadows of the staircase, approaching Seto, emerged a certain blonde. The man moved close to the brunette before wrapping his arms around his neck. The smell of alcohol stained the mouth of the chocolate eyed blonde.. "Come up stairs, I've been waiting for you." said the blonde in a teasing voice, tugging at Seto's pants, ready to throw them off any moment.

Seto's nose winced at the smell, pulling away from his lover. Part of it was because of the usual smell when the other was drunk and the other part was Yami was still in his pocket. He didn't want the fairy to become crushed from the joining two bodies.

"Let me put my stuff away." he said before turning and leaving the drunken man to curse loudly and struggle climbing up the stairs.

Seto sighed softly, appreciating the fresh air around him. He walked down a large hall, stopping at a two black wood doors that would swing open. He opened one with his free hand and stepped into his own private office where he would work if he needed to stay home. He placed his computer case on his desk and gently lifted the sleeping fairy from his coat pocket. But, with the movement, Yami stirred and rolled over before raising his head up at the human. When this happened, the fairy moved onto his knees and rubbed his eyes with both hands, "Is it morning?" The sleepy elf asked.

Seto smirked before shaking his head, "No. We arrived at my home."

Crimson eyes blinked before glancing around the dark room, "It's big." If the fairy only knew this was one of the 60 other rooms in the mansion.

Seto chuckled before setting the coat down on the desk. "I have to sleep in another place so I'm going to leave you here to sleep. I'll come here to wake you up. Is that fine?" he asked.

The fairy glanced up at him, then looked down sadly, "All by myself?" he asked.

The brunette placed the fairy on the coat for the creature to make a nest for himself to sleep on. "It only will be until morning. I promise I'll come back to check on you."

Soft wine colored eyes finally chanced up at him after a moment, "Promise?"

Seto nodded before pulling a sleeve for the fairy to cuddle against as a blanket, "Sleep well." H said before turning, realizing he was going to have to return to his drunk boyfriend. Worse, he would have to return the next day to work and continue what he ended earlier. He would have to work even more hours tonight to finish the work he didn't complete.

"Night, Seto!" Yami called after the human.

Blue eyes turned to see he fairy, who had cuddled among the flaps of his coat to sleep. He contemplated on leaving or not. After he had convinced himself the sprite would be fine alone, he turned and left.

_Hope you enjoyed reading. Chapter 2 might take a while because I am working on Blood and Wine also._

_Thank you._


	2. Just too small

Wow. Took forever.

Sorry everyone.

Chapter 2

* * *

When the CEO had returned to his studies, to pick up the necessary things for work and to check up on the Fairy, he found the tiny boy seated on the window sill, watching the backyard, his eyes on the flowers and trees that swayed from the gentle breeze. The sight seemed to calm the boy, or at least keep him entertained. 

Seto chuckled, moving behind Yami, "How did you managed to get here?" he asked.

The Fairy turned, having to look straight up at the man, "I jumped… But I don't think I can go back…" He said, in a sad tone. He turned from the window, letting his feet dangle off the edge.

Seto chuckled, lowering his hand for the other to jump on. The fairy gladly did, sitting in his hand. He clinged to the other's thumb for any 'rough' riding. Seto took a seat at him desk, placing the boy down. "I'm going to work. I won't be home until late."

"How far is late from now?" He asked.

Seto smiled, "Hours. But tomorrow I have just a meeting and that is it. I'll make sure to get it out of the way early so the rest of the time, I can stay here and keep an eye on you. How does that sound?"

A bright glow came over the Fairy, "Could we go outside?" he asked hopefully. The fairy obviously loved the outdoors.

"Of course, but You have to rest that wing, so no flying around in this house." he told him. He got up before cupping the fairy into his hand. "I want you to meet someone."

The boy stared in confusion, but he didn't argue. They left the studies, which surprised Yami. The two walked down the long halls of the mansion. The fairy couldn't help but gape at the beautiful vases and lamps that glowed brightly. He wanted to flutter over to them, and maybe touch them, but remembered what Seto said about his wing. This would be no fun…

They entered the white kitchen. A raven-haired boy was seated, spooning the cereal in his bowl before stuffing his mouth. Grey-blue eyes glanced up at Seto, chewing quickly before grinning, "Ohiyo!" he said, in an energized way.

Right beside the boy, chewing on green grapes, was a fluffy hamster who was a caramel color with a white stomach. It's black beady eyes didn't even glance over at Yami and Seto, but instead, stuffed it's cheek pouches with the sweet fruit.

Seto seemed annoyed, "I told you not to feed the hamster on the table." He said before placing Yami on the table. "I want you to watch him."

The raven haired boy stared at the fairy, then up at Seto, and back again.

The Fairy stared, tilting his head to one side. The boy had some resemblance to Seto. The boy poked the fairy in the stomach, almost knocking him over, "Where did you find it?"

"He flew into my office." The CEO said simply, preparing himself a cup of coffee.

Mokuba watched as the hamster crawled over to the Fairy, sniffing him.

Yami pulled back, the hamster drew closer, "I think she likes you." Seto groaned, "And you _still _haven't named her?"

The boy shook his head, before smiling, "Nothing has come yet… So what's your name?"

The fairy patted the hamster's head, "Yami."

Mokuba picked up a green grape, before cutting it in half with his spoon, before handing it to Yami. "Here."

The fairy didn't hesitate to eat. He sat down, after the hamster was drawn away from him with the second half to eat. He scooped the fruit in his hand, eating the juicy mess. He wiped his mouth his the back of his hand, before eating another scoop. He was only half way through with the piece of fruit, when he became full. The hamster ate the rest.

Seto had finished making his coffee by then, making it to go. He picked Yami up, taking him to the sink to wash his mouth hands with a cloth. He placed the fairy on Mokuba's shoulder, "Take good care of him, Mokuba." He warned before picking up his coffee, along with his suitcase, and coat, before heading out.

The two watched the man leave before Mokuba chimed, "Let's go play!"

* * *

"It fits!" 

The fairy stared up at Mokuba, wearing a frilly pink dress, a confused look in his eyes.

Mokuba had an old doll house, stored away. Apparently he had it when his mother and father was alive, until they died, and was stored away. The house was dusty, but some of the dresses for the little people living in the house actually fit Yami.

The Fairy dusted the dress off, sneezing. Mokuba giggled, "Well, do you want to take a peek inside?"

The boy opened the door, before the spite stepped into the house. It was beautiful. Nice comfy furniture, a big kitchen, and a stairways. It was a perfect size for him. He ran up the stairs, almost tripping in the dress. He entered a room. It was a bedroom. He moved over to the bed before pulling at the covers, tucking himself in. It was so comfortable and cozy. He allowed his eyes to slip shut. After a moment of relaxing, Yami got out of the bed, walking over to the window, peeking his head out.

"Do you like it?" The eager boy asked.

"I like this bed." He told Mokuba, grinning, "It's so soft." He said.

The boy blinked before peeking in to see, "Excellent choice."

Yami left the house, before Mokuba, fiddled around, pushing the furniture's around, before finally pulling the bed out of the house. "You'll need somewhere to sleep. I'll put it right beside my bed."

The boy's eyes widened, "Is that alright?" he asked.

Mokuba nodded, "Of course." he lifted the fairy up, placing him on his bed. He sighed softly, laying down on his bed, making sure not to bounce the other off, or even squish him.

"I wish you and Seto were tiny. Then we could live in the small house. There's a lot of room for all of us. There's a eating place, and a sleeping place, and a book room for Seto. Wouldn't that be nice?" he asked.

Mokuba sadly smiled, "It would, but we're not that size. It's only you."

The fairy stared, a bit shocked. Mokuba didn't say anything after that, pulling out a book to read for a while. Yami stared at the blankets. Maybe he was too small. He really liked Seto; he was nice and kind to him, and also took good care of him. Mokuba and him seemed to have fun playing together. But his size made a huge difference between the two.  
The boy stared before sighing softly, climbing into his own little bed, before resting a bit, while Mokuba read.

* * *

Sorry for the delay.

Comment please.


End file.
